


Where's Your Art Now?

by LordlySenpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Smut, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordlySenpai/pseuds/LordlySenpai
Summary: After Shukaku was extracted Gaara, Deidara and Sasori flee, Deidara leading the leaf ninja on a long chase through woods before finally succumbing to his wounds and exhaustion and fainting, after being captured it's revealed that this dangerous member of the Akatsuki was no more then a boy, this crazy bomber who almost destroyed all of Sunagakure, was a teenage boy, but the leaf ninja still have their jobs to do and escort him back to Konohagakure, but first have to make a stop at Sunagakure where Deidara is turned over for a few days where he suffers. And learns just how horrible normal people can be.





	Where's Your Art Now?

After the extraction of Shukaku from Gaara, Deidara and Sasori made their run from where the extraction was, Sasori getting away with little difficulty, a brief confrontation with Granny Chiyo that he managed to escape from, however Sasori was not so lucky, already weakened by the loss of his arm, and his lackluster taijutsu skills he barely manages to get on a clay bird and make a run for it, not without injury from Kakashi and Naruto who both managed to hit him with a kunai each, neither of them in vital spots but both were more than some shallow wounds and he was losing blood fast.

 

 _'Shit, how could I let this happen to me when Master Sasori got away easily?'_ Deidara thought to himself as he fled as fast as he could, checking his bag to see how much clay was left.  Cussing to himself when he saw that he just enough to make a small bird, one that wouldn't be powerful enough to take out any of the leafnin following him as already proven earlier in their chase, he didn't know if he could focus enough to make it effective either, the chase had gone on for awhile now and the blood loss from his wounds was beginning to make him feel lightheaded and he was losing focus, he looked behind him to see if he was still being chased, but he couldn't see anyone, had he lost them?  No, he could still feel their Chakra nearby, were they hiding while chasing him among the trees?  Deidara barely had time to think when he saw another Kunai come flying at him, normally he would've been able to dodge it with little effort, but with how lightheaded he was, he attempted to move out of the way, not managing to do so as it ripped through his clothes and making another wound on the left ribs, the pain not slowing him down nor bothering him at all, but the lack of balance because of his how light his head felt, unable to recover from his attempt to dodge the Kunai, he fell from his clay bird, and went crashing through the trees below him, cursing as he did, several snaps as he fell through the branches, until finally there were no more, he fell to the ground with a loud  ** _thump!_** And then a very loud  ** _crack!_** He felt a extreme pain in his thigh, had this been any other time and had he been in better condition this wouldn't have bothered him, but his condition was already bad enough as it was and he was already exhausted from the long chase while enduring heavy bleeding, he yelped in pain but quickly recomposed himself and attempted to sit up, but finds himself unable to.

 

Quickly Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura run from out of the trees to him, Guy and his students coming from behind. "Guy! Restrain him." Kakashi says as they run up, Guy nodding his head and and quickly grabbed Deidara's arm and pinning him down, while Neji and Lee do the same to his legs, completely immobilizing him. "Damn you! How dare you do this to me!" Deidara yelled at them as he attempted to free himself but was unable to, he was too weak to get away from taijutsu specialists such as Lee and Guy, but that didn't stop him from trying before eventually succumbing to the exhaustion and his wounds and passing out, the group surrounding him watching him with careful eyes. "Is he dead?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed as he looked down at the passed out Akatsuki member.  "No, he's just passed out." Guy said as he slightly relaxed, but still kept his grip tight on Deidara.  "Sakura, heal his wounds." Kakashi said after assessing what damage had been done.  "What? Why?" Naruto asked looking annoyed.  "After what he did to Gaara shouldn't we leave him like this?" He asked as he looked at Kakashi.  "No, he has information on the Akatsuki that we may not know about, we need to keep him alive and take him back."  He replied as Sakura moved up and assessed the damage that Deidara had suffered, and she began to do what she needed to as Guy, Lee, and Neji held him down in case he was to wake up during this.

 

Finally, after two hours Sakura had managed to heal Deidara to where he was in stable condition, afterwards she took his remaining hand and sewed up the mouth on it so Deidara would be unable to use it when he woke, which would not take long, mere minutes after the mouth was sewn shut, his eyes fluttered open, only to the sight of his captors surrounding him and Guy holding him down.  _'What the hell? What happened?'_  He was unable to remember what happened in the moments leading up to his capture. "Stay still." Kakashi said as Guy maneuvered around and sat the blonde teen up before moving his arm behind him and holding him in place.  "Ow! No need to be so rough, you really think I could do anything in this condition un?"  Deidara said, trying to lead the group into a false sense of security.  "I doubt someone who was able to defeat the Kazekage would not be a threat no matter the condition."  Kakashi said as he squatted down to Deidara's level to look him in the face.   _'How dare you act like you're all better than me?'_ Deidara thought to himself, angered by someone having to lower themselves, after all, he was a member of the Akatsuki, a terror in the sky, the one who beat the Jinchuriki and Kazekage Gaara, and now he's being treated like this?  He hated it, but more than that, he hated someone was holding him down, he wanted their hands off of him.  "Are you paying attention Deidara of the Akatsuki?"  Kakashi said as he snapped his fingers snapping Deidara's attention back to him, how rude.  "Of course I am un." He said with an attitude, Kakashi looking at him with his eye having skepticism in it.  "Guy, tie him up and get him ready to travel."  Kakashi said as he stood up, Guy nodding his head and motioning for someone to grab him a rope, Lee running off quickly and bringing him one, Guy tying the rope tightly around Deidara's arm, pushing it to his body, ignoring his grunts of displeasure and then lifting him up.  "Kakashi, what are we going to do?  Set up camp for a little bit and then head out?"  Guy asked as he walked Deidara, who dragged his feet, the rest of the group looking at Kakashi wondering, all of them tired from the chase.  "We're gonna find somewhere with more cover and set up camp for the night.  We'll decide on what to do after that." Kakashi said.

 

 Over the next few hours after camp was set up, everyone took turns watching Deidara and keeping him under control, eventually they cook dinner, nothing special but the smell reached Deidara. But he refused to acknowledge it, he didn't want these leafnin seeing weak in anyway possible, although he had already failed at that when he had passed out earlier during the chase, but he would not make any more mistakes li  ** _Grrr_** His face blushed a bright red at the noise his stomach had just made, Neji, who was guarding him looked at him.  "Are you hungry?"  He asked, Deidara looking away.  "Like I could be hungry un."  He said trying to keep his pride with him, but his stomach betrayed him again by growling twice as loud as the first time, Neji stood up and walked over to Deidara and took a knee before holding out his food.  "Do you want some?"  He asked, Deidara turning his head and looking at Neji with contempt.   _'So you can mock me and pull it away?  As if  I'd fall for that you shit...'_ Deidara thought to himself before shaking his head and looking away again.  Neji simply sighing and sitting down where he was at and eating slowly in case Deidara changed his mind.  In this time Deidara's stomach growling a few more times.  "Are you sure you don't want any?"  Neji asked once more, Deidara still looking away because his cheeks were blushing bright red from the noise coming from his stomach, finally giving in, even if it was a trick, he hoped it would stop his stomach from growling, he composed himself and got rid of the the blush in his cheeks before turning his head back around and looking at Neji.  "I guess, but if you're gonna feed me, can you have one of those girls over there do so un?  It wouldn't be nearly as embarrassing as getting it from you Byakugan Freak."  He said rudely, Neji not changing expressions.  "I can't do that."  He said as he pulled some food out and held it for Deidara, who gave a dirty look to Neji before finally moving forward and taking the bite, surprisingly not a trick as Neji let him take the bite and finish it before holding up another one for him.

 

After he was done, Deidara didn't even say thank you, it was not something he would say, especially to the ones who had captured him, he knew that all they were doing was keeping him alive until they could get the information they need from him and then they would execute him with no remorse, but he had between now and then to find a way to escape, and who knows, maybe Pain would actually send someone to help him.   _'As if, I can't rely on all those bastards if I wanna get away.'_ He thought to himself as Neji switched with Lee on who was watching Deidara, night had fallen over and the sounds of the woods they were in were now alive and making a small racket.  And even though he had slept, sorta, when he passed out, the entire day had weighed down on Deidara as he felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier with each passing moment, soon he laid himself down, noticing how, while Lee was working out, he was still keeping an eye focused on Deidara, but right now Deidara didn't have the energy to make a snarky comment, all he could do right now was close his eyes and fall asleep, which is what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem that good, I haven't wrote anything in awhile so I'm a little rusty, but I really wanted to make a fanfic of Deidara with him being my favorite Akatsuki member and all, any constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you do enjoy this story.


End file.
